Harry Potter and the Alternate Life
by jimmyzimkorra
Summary: What if Harry met Hermione before Ron? (Caution: Involves Rapid Time-Changing)
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: This is an alternate universe, where Harry and Ron are NOT best friends, they are only small acquaintances. Harry and Hermione will meet first, and because of that things will be very different, sometimes without explanation. Also, chapters may be all over the place. Ex: Chapter 1, Hogwarts Express, Chapter 2, Quidditch World Cup. Just try to bear with me, please. I would also LOVE reviews, as I hardly ever get them. THANKS!**

Harry had no idea had to get to Platform 9 3/4 Quarters. He looked around for some sort of, "magical door", though there wasn't one. He saw a family of three walk by.

"I don't think there is a Platform 9 3/4 Quarters, Mione," The father said. "Maybe we should ask someone."

"It's okay, Dad, this is it." The daughter, Mione, said. She looked around, quickly said goodbye to her father and mum, and then she ran straight through a wall.

"I guess I just run through it, then." Harry said to himself. He closed his eyes and ran, and when he opened his eyes he was in a completely different room. He saw the girl, Mione, stepping up a staircase onto a train, the Hogwarts Express. "Excuse me, Mione." She looked back at him, with a weird look.

"Umm… What?" She said, confused.

"My name's Harry. I'm kind of lost."

"Oh," She said. "Well I suppose we could sit together. You know, I've been reading heavily on Hogwarts, I know all there is to know." She gave Harry a look full of pride.

"You know I spent ALL last night reading, I wanted to be prepared." Harry gave a sheepish smile. Mione looked amazed.

"I LOVE READING!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to a seat. "Have you read, "Hogwarts, a History"?" She asked. "That one's my favorite!"

"I'm not for sure… but I do have a question," Harry said.

"Oh, okay, sure! Ask me anything," Mione smiled.

"Do you know anything about Voldemort?" Harry suddenly remembered he wasn't supposed to say his name. "I mean You-Know-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named-Guy…" He heard laughing.

"It's probably a stupid Mudblood." He heard a familiar voice say. Mione looked mad.

"What's wrong, erm, Mione?" Harry said.

"My name is _**Her**_mione, and Mudblood is a derogatory name for a Muggle-Born wizard," Hermione said.

"Are you going to answer me, or what?" Harry asked.

"Okay, he gained a bunch of followers, because he used forbidden Dark Magic. He killed many innocent people, and he tried to kill a boy named Harry, when his curse counteracted, and killed him instead," She said. "I think he's starting this year, too. I'd really like to meet him. He might be able to show me some counter-curses." Hermione gave Harry a weird look. "Hey, what's your name? You never said."

"Um, Harry," He parted his hair. "Harry Potter."

Hermione gave him a strange look. "You're Harry Potter, and you're lost?"

"Well I was raised by Muggies." He heard more laughing, when a blonde haired boy sits next to him.

"The famous Harry Potter, raised by _*snicker*_ Muggies!" He said. "The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." Hermione glared.

"Can you leave us alone, please?" She said.

"Ooohhh, Potter's already got a girlfriend!" Draco said. "I'll bet you'll be a heavy-studying-Ravenclaw, won't you?" He said to Hermione. She started to cry.

"Get out of here, Malfoy. Go somewhere!" Harry said, trying not to curse. Draco snickered again before he left. "It's okay, Hermione, he's just a bully. I've dealt with them before." Hermione looked up.

"You too?" She asked, timidly. Harry nodded. A few minutes later, a red-haired boy came to them.

"Mind if I sit here, there aren't any other seats available," He asked. Harry almost sad yes, but then he saw about five other empty seats.

"Um, there's a seat over there." Harry said. The boy looked disappointed.

"Oh okay, thanks." He walked away.

"So, as you were saying, Hermione," Harry said. She was rambling about how people thought if you came from a wizard family, than you are better than being Muggle-Born. Harry took this time to look at her. He noticed that she had rather large front teach, but other than that, she was very pretty. He even loved her name, Hermione. He could tell she was very shy, and she was easily hurt. He felt kind of good looking at her, he just hoped she felt the same.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just noticed how…" Harry struggled at answering this question. "I just noticed how pretty you are." Hermione seemed particularly delighted at this, blushing.

"Well, you are pretty handsome yourself," She told him. She looked around, and then she got up, and sat down right next to him.

"I am?" Harry asked while Hermione nodded. Hermione smiled, and then grabbed his hand. "Um, Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hand, why? Do you not want me to?" She asked.

"No. I want you to." Harry smiled, and held her hand too.


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: As you notice, this chapter jumps a few years ahead. I'll go back to First Year in the next chapter. Also, as you may realize, Ron and Harry aren't… friends. Sorry, they'll grow closer as the series grows, but when this chapter ends, they won't be. Not at all.**

Harry didn't realize how much this boy wanted to be his friend. He was the third student he had ever met, Ron Wheezy, at least that's what Harry thought was his name. He had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years now, and now thinking about it, Ron always sat by him, always really close too. He was fond of his brother's Fred and George, in fact it was them who helped them find Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, not guilty. Though somehow, when Ron tried to follow them, he made things worse when his rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew, and almost killed Remus Lupin. But, it's all over now, Sirius is in some far away place, where the Dementors can't find him. But now, he had just received a letter from Ron Wheezy, saying:

Dear HARRY, my dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I would love if you could come with my family. I've also invited your girlfriend, Harmony –

Harry seemed to be the only person who could spell Hermione's name right.

And she had told me she would be delighted to go. She has already made it, and sorry to say, she's more irritating than ever, so I hope you can make it too. I don't know if you can you the Floo System, but that's how we're coming, through your fireplace. My sister talks nonstop about you, as well, kind of irritating, too. Maybe it's just girls, but whatever. I also wanted to warn you, my family if quite a bit different. You might want to take caution.

Ron Weasley

"Well," Harry said to himself. "That was a little rude." Harry loved Quidditch, being that he was Seeker on the Hogwarts team. "I guess it's spelled 'Weasley' then." Harry was getting ready to reply he didn't want him to waste his time on whatever Floo is, but he remembered Hermione was already there. She was probably waiting for him. Harry looked over at the card Hermione sent him for his birthday.

Hey Harry! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! It killed me to say goodbye, but I knew I had to. Our Hogsmeade trips were so fun! If you have any way to see me this summer, you better find a way. Oh, and did you hear, World Cup is this summer. That'd be a nice date. Happy Birthday, Harry!

Always Loving You, Hermione

Harry guessed he had to go, now. "Great," He said. "The last thing I need is Ron following me around, first time I see Hermione in two months." Harry kept wondering how the Dursley's would take to a family of redheads climbing through their fireplace. "Maybe this ISN'T such a bad idea," Harry said, smirking.

Surely enough, the next day, they came through his fireplace, and bought them back in. The Weasley House, which they called "The Burrow", was strange. They had many magical knick-knacks, and items that float and such. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked abruptly, to Ron, while he was talking about Quidditch.

"Oh, she's upstairs with Ginny." Ron said. "Anyways, even though I'm hoping for Ireland to win, Viktor Krum is my favorite Seeker, and…" At this point, Harry had already ran off, and went upstairs. He burst into a room, where he heard girls talking in, and pulled Hermione in for a big hug.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I didn't think you were really coming!"

"I only came to see you." He whispered. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Ginny with a sad look on her face. Harry knew she liked him, that's why Harry asked Hermione to go in to another room before he pulled her into a big kiss.

"I missed you, Harry," Hermione said. "I missed you so much…" She was almost teary eyed. Harry knew over the past three years, they had become so close to each other. Every year at the end ride back to the Kings Cross Station, they always had to say goodbye. There were always tears when that happened.

"I missed you too, Mione," Harry said. Now she would let him call her that. "I've got to ask you something."

"Anything, Harry," She said.

"Do you feel weird being here? We've never really been THAT good of friends with ANY of the Weasley's."

"Well, I'm friends with Ginny… and you're always joking with Fred and George, they even gave you that map!" Hermione said. "What about that Ron, guy? He seems like he wants to be your friend!"

"He seems more like Colin Creevey, if you ask me," Harry said. "He's always excited to see me, though I'm never excited to see him." Hermione laughed with him.

"Yeah, and Ginny's always drooling over you. When is she going to learn you're taken?"

"Wait, GINNY FANCIES ME?!" Harry asked, sarcastically. They were laughing even harder now.

"I'm going to have to pop her in the nose, teach her a lesson!" Hermione said, playfully.

Neither of them knew, both Ron and Ginny were outside of the door, listening. Ginny started crying, and Ron had to comfort her. They both complained to Mrs. Weasley, that it was a mistake they made, asking them to come with them, but Mrs. Weasley told them they couldn't go home now, because they already bought their tickets.

Later, at dinner, Ron and Ginny narrowed their eyes at Harry and Hermione. "We heard." Ron said.

**NOTE: Harry and Hermione weren't trying to be mean, they were just joking. I know it might've seemed out of character, but like I said, things became different.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: WOW! I can't believe how many people ACTUALLY like this! Anyway, this chapter is going back to their First Year. It's going to start in the Great Hall, first night, then transition to Christmas. Just thought you should know.**

Harry was very nervous, when getting ready to be sorted, as Hermione told him on the train: "Slytherin's are where Dark Wizards usually come from". He was hoping to get Gryffindor, and so was Hermione. He really like her, and he knew they were going to become best of friends. He couldn't stop looking at her, he was transfixed with her bushy, brown hair. It had been a kind of weird train ride, as she didn't stop holding his hand, even when a boy came to their compartment asking if they've seen a toad.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat in front of him, as Hermione walked to her seat. Harry slowly mad his way toward the hat.

"This is it, I've got to get in Gryffindor with Hermione," Harry said quietly. When he sat down, the hat heard him talking. "Gryffindor for Hermione, Gryffindor for Hermione, Gryffindor for Hermione…" He was already obsessed with a girl he met barely three hours ago.

"Gryffindor for Hermione, eh? Slytherin's always a good choice, you know?" The hat was speaking so only Harry could hear him. "What about Hufflepuff, they work hard. Ravenclaw is always pretty smart… but I don't want to see a couple separate, so we better make it… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Harry saw Hermione cheering, and a pair of twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" In fact, after turning his gaze off of Hermione, all of the Gryffindor house was cheering for him. For once in his life, Harry Potter was glad to be who he was, and he could thank Hermione, the girl he just met, for that.

Classes zoomed by, and every night, Harry could see how Hermione loaded herself with more work than needed. Harry hardly ever got to spend time with her, so he had to spend most of his time with the twins, Fred and George. They could be funny, but they were always making practical jokes, and Professor Snape, was somehow always there when they did them. Harry knew better than to join them with that. So, most nights, Harry ended up sitting next to Hermione while she worked on extra, unassigned work, and studied for tests on stuff we've not learned yet. "You are probably going to work yourself to death." Harry said.

"That is physically impossible!" She said.

"So was magic, a few months ago."

Finally, Christmas break came, and surprisingly Hermione didn't leave. She told Harry that she was going to stay with him all break, to make up for what little she spent with him earlier on. So, every day, they would talk about everything. They talked about their family, and about their old schools, and about them. "Are we dating, Harry?" She asked.

"Wait, what?!" Harry asked, surprised, because a minute ago they were talking about television programs.

"Are we dating?"

"Well, they usually wait till third year, don't they?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it doesn't mean _we_ have to," Hermione said, before smiling at Harry.

"I guess not… but we're only eleven!" Harry exclaimed.

"So, what? I frankly don't care! All my life I've done what I'm supposed to: 'Get good grades, Mione! Pay attention, Mione! Don't say no, Mione!' I'm sick of it!" Hermione shouted, then grabbed Harry, and pulled him close. "I'm really sick of it."

"Okay, Hermione… I understand," Harry said. "I just think you might be doing this out of anger. Are you mad at your Dad?"

"Daddy? Never!"

"Your Mum?"

"No, I'm just mad at myself for being so, so…" Hermione struggled for an answer.

"So well-behaved?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Let's bend the rules a little."

Hermione and Harry ended up dating. They were always playing games, not wizard games like "Gobblestones" or "Exploding Snaps", but regular games, like charades and "Would You Rather?". The few students left in the Common Room looked very interested, as they had never seen Muggle-Games before.

On Christmas Eve, Harry confessed to Hermione, he wasn't getting anything, which to Hermione replied, "I have to go to bed, night!"

"But it's only 9:30!" Harry shouted. Harry was upset, but what he didn't know was he was going to wake up to a surprise the next morning.

"Woah, is that an Invisibility Cloak?!" Exclaimed a boy, Ron.

"I guess." Harry said, but Harry wasn't amazed at the cloak. He was amazed at the many candies covering an entire wall in his room. Of course Ron didn't seem amazed at them, they were Muggle candy, Sugar-Free at that. Each one had a message imprinted on the inside:

_Nothing for Christmas?! Tsk, Tsk, you really thought I'd forget you? Sorry it's sugar-free, my parents are dentists, remember? Love, Hermione_

"Hermione!" Harry said, knocking on her door. "Get out here!" Hermione ran out, and hugged Harry.

"Merry Christmas!" She said merrily. "You like the little gifts?"

"Little gifts?!" Harry gasped. "You KNOW those are not little gifts! It must've cost you a thousand pounds!"

"No, just about fifty." She said. "Turns out they're rare in the wizard world, traded me in a ton of Galleons for them."

"Well, they are completely, and utterly, amazing," Harry said. "And so are you."

"We better be. I used NO magic signing them, and getting them up there."

"So this means you were in my room while I was sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Yep," She said while smirking. That's when Harry knew: he loved this girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Marauder's Map

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: This chapter takes place in ANOTHER entirely different place, with some changes too. Fred and George end up giving Harry, The Marauder's Map, a few days before their first trip to Hogsmeade. Not second. Thanks again, for all!**

"They just GAVE it to you?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "They're fond of me."

"No, I'm fond of you Harry, they must idolize you, to give you something like this! I mean seriously!"

They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry was showing her, The Marauder's Map. Hermione kept staring at the label where Draco Malfoy was, "Girl's Bathroom".

"Guess they were right, putting him in Slytherin, you should read some of the nasty thing Salazar Slytherin did in his times." Hermione said. "Ew."

"That's not the point, Mione, they have nearly seven secret passages to Hogsmeade!" Harry said. "We can go together, now!"

"You _will_ turn this in afterward, now won't you?" She asked. "If Snape finds this, he'll have you in for it."

"Then I guess I won't let him find it." Harry said, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

A redheaded boy ran up to them suddenly, Ron Weasely, the twins brother. "I've seen that before," He said. "When rummaging through Fred's drawers… Did you swipe this off them, Harry?"

"No." Harry said, particularly annoyed at Ron. He was always bugging him. "Can you excuse me?"

"I think you DID steal it!" Ron shouted. "Yeah, you're a THIEF!" Ron figured if he found out a secret about him, he might talk to him more. "I'll go tell Professor… erm… Lupin! Professor Lupin!"

"It's not stolen, Ron! They gave it to me! Your brothers gave it to me."

Ron was becoming red. "Oh yeah, I forgot you all were best pals!" Ron was screaming a little too loud now, people were starting to stare now. "No one ever cared about LITTLE RON WEASLEY!" Ron cast up his wand at Harry.

"Now, Ron, no need to get all mad at Harry for nothing." Hermione said, gently.

"Oh, shut up you filthy mud blood!" Ron said, sounding more like Malfoy, than himself. "It's the only pure thing my family's got. Filthy water! Filthy Household! It's all filthy, but WE'RE PURE BLOOD!" Hermione was staring at him, mouth gaped wide open. "I'm sorry about this, Harry." Ron said. "_Imperio!_" Harry was suddenly backing up against a wall. He spoke to Harry through his mind. _**Tell Hermione you never loved her. You never want to see her again. Tell her those big teeth are the reason you hate her. TELL HER NOW.**_

Harry walked over to Hermione. "No Harry, force him off, don't fall under the curse. Please Harry!"

"Hermione," Harry said through silent tears. "I never…" He couldn't say it. "You have big teeth…"

"I know that Harry! I know! Now stop his curse!" Hermione looked to Ron. "STOP IT, YOU JERK!" She shouted.

"Hermione," said Harry. "I… never loved you." Hermione was dying inside.

"I hate you, Ron Weasley." Hermione looked at Ron, then back to Harry. "The Dark Lord Has Risen." Hermione smirked.

"HERMIONE! NO!" Harry screamed as he woke up. He realized he was only dreaming. He felt is scar, which was hurting. "Ouch." Harry was used to these kind of dreams, so he went fast back to sleep, and though he knew it was just a dream, he had a new hatred for Ron Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: Some of you may be looking at that last chapter, saying: That was short! And all a dream! So cliché! I just wanted to give a little insight to Harry's dis-likeness to Ron. If you've bared with me, thanks. Once again, reviews would be great! Thanks! **

Harry's dream was still disturbing him the next morning. He kept looking over to Ron with a very annoyed look.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He asked. Harry just took a deep breath and moved on. He knew Ron didn't _really_ do it, but it really bothered Harry. To Harry's wondering, he went to the library and searched up the spell, "Imperio", because that's what he heard in his dream. Sure enough the definition was, **"The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivible Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control.**"

"What'cha readin' Harry?" Harry heard a deep voice say.

"Oh, nothing Hagrid," Harry said. "Just reading… erm… stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well you should know 'em Unforgivibles aren't good, Harry," Hagrid said. "People's bin castin' 'em for years now."

"I know, Hagrid," Harry said. "I just heard this curse, and wanted to see what it means."

"Yeh heard an Unforgivible!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Blimey, Harry! By who?"

"Well, not exactly," Harry began. "It was in my dream last night."

"And yeh've never heard it before?" Hagrid asked. "Ever?"

"No."

"This has gotta be a sign!" He shouted. "I'm gonna have tell Professor Dumbledore, before summat happens Harry!"

"Hagrid, It's fine," Harry said.

"Well, okay…" Hagrid said. "Now yeh'd be best gettin' to yer common room, now. We're leavin' for Hogsmead in a bit."

"Alright, bye Hagrid."

Harry snuck away to his room, quickly, and grabbed his invisibility cloak and The Marauder's Map. Harry found a passage that leads to Honeydukes, and sure enough, 3 quarters of an hour later, he was there. After he snuck upstairs, he found Hermione talking to Cedric Diggory.

"Well, Hermione, since Harry couldn't make it… maybe _we_ can pair up?" He asked. Harry was getting steamed.

"Um, well…" Hermione started.

Harry looked around, and made sure no one was watching, pulled off his cloak, then rushed behind Hermione, and put his arm around her. "Sorry, Cedric. What were you saying?"

"Nothing, Harry. Sorry about that Hermione," Cedric said before walking out.

"I knew you'd make it, Harry!" Hermione hugged him. "We have so many places to go!"

"What about Zonko's?" Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"There are more sophisticated places than that…" She said. "We could get a bite to eat at The Three Broomsticks?"

"But Hermione!" Harry said. "They have screaming yoyos, and ink that writes backwards, and-"

"Okay, okay!" Hermione said. "You can go to Zonko's, AFTER we go on a dinner date to The Three Broomsticks. Alright?"

"Oh, alright, Hermione."

They went into The Three Broomsticks. When looking at the menu, Harry found a drink, Butterbeer. He called a witch to his table.

"Madam Rosmerta at your service. What do you need?" She asked.

"Yeah, is this Butterbeer an alcoholic drink?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no!" Madam Rosmerta said. "Not at all! Let me get you one, on the house for Harry Potter!"

"Psh." Harry heard Draco Malfoy say. "Potter, potter, potter."

"Thanks. Get one for my date too." Harry smiled to Hermione, she smiled back.

"Sure thing!" She said as she ran off.

"So, Harry," Hermione started. "I've been wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Well, you seemed rather odd this morning. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream, that's all," Harry said.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure," said Hermione. "Did you hear about the new-"

"It was Ron." Harry said abruptly.

"What?"

"In my dream," Harry explained. "Ron used the Imperius Curse on me, and he made me say something to you…"

"Tell me, Harry," Hermione said. "What did he say?"

"He made me tell you that… I never loved you." Hermione was dumbstruck.

"I… I'm… I am going to kill him!" Hermione said, then got up from her seat.

"It was just a dream, Mione! It's okay!"

"No it's not okay." Hermione said. "It's not!

Harry had to comfort Hermione for awhile. When their Butterbeers got there, Hermione refused to drink hers. Harry had to drink both of them. She wouldn't talk until it was time to leave. "Go," she said to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You wanted to go to Zonko's. So go," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione," said Harry. "I want to stay here with you."

"You didn't earlier…" she said.

"No, I did!" Harry shouted, a little loud. "I love you, Hermione! No matter what happened in my dream!"

"Harry," Hermione said. "You really do?"

"Yes! I do!" Harry screamed. "I LOVE YOU!"

There was a flash of blinding white light, and they were suddenly in a cold, blank, white room. The only object there was a wooden desk, and a black, leather chair. Harry looked beside him, Hermione was there. She looked slightly different though. It was almost as if she was a glitch in a video game. One moment she was her, the next she looked younger, then she would look older. Not by much either, just about a year's difference on both.

"Her_mio_ne," Harry said, his voice cracking at moments. "What's _going_ on?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "But you're changing ages!"

"You are too!" Harry exclaimed. "Is anybody here?!"

Suddenly there was a black, "poof", and a man was sitting at the desk. He had an odd smile, and a shortly cut, white, goatee. He had the brightest white hair too.

"Hello, Harry Potter." He acknowledged Harry. "Hermione Granger." The same.

"Um… hello, _sir_." Harry said. "What _did_ you do _to_ us?"

"Let me explain…"


	6. Chapter 6: Murus Apparae

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTES: Thanks for the feedback so far! I have given up on projects I've made before, but you all seem to really like this story, so I plan on finishing it! Once again reviews would be great! Thanks!**

"You heard what?" Harry asked to Ron.

"We heard what you guys said about us," Ron said. "You bloody rude little-"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Now you be nice to Harry! You were the one who begged us for days to invite him to the World Cup!"

"No, it's okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "We were being quite a bit rude upstairs. We didn't think him or Ginny could hear us, so we were poking a bit of fun upstairs. Sorry, Ron. Sorry, Ginny."

"Now, you see Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry said sorry. No reason to cry now right?" Then it hit him. Harry realized Ginny had been crying… over him. He had known that she liked him, and because of his carelessness upstairs, he had made her cry. Harry guessed that Hermione felt the same, from the look on her face.

"It's fine Mum." Ginny said, awkwardly serious. "I'm over you now, Harry. I now realize that you never liked me. I should have never been 'drooling over you'. Isn't that right, 'Colin'?" She asked Ron.

"Yep." Ron said, and then gave Harry a sour look.

"Look, we're very sorry!" Hermione said. "Are you going to accept our apology, or not?"

"Go on, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "Say yes."

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes.

"May we be excused, please," Harry asked.

"Yes you may," Mrs. Weasley said. "You may be able to **learn** something from Harry, now, Ron. Hear how polite he is?" Ron was biting his lip now, eyebrows narrowing. Harry could even see his fists balling up.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said, and gestured for her to come with him. They went into their yard. "Can you make a wall appear around us? I need to talk to you, without them watching or listening."

"I think so," Hermione lifted up her wand. "_Murus Apparere__!_" Suddenly a brick wall appeared around them.

"Okay, thanks," Harry said. "Anyways, Hermione, I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now…"

"Yeah, Harry, what is it?" She asked.

"We've written it on paper to each other, but we haven't ever really told this to each other…"

"I love you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I love you."

There was a flash of blinding white light, and they were suddenly in a cold, blank, white room. The only object there was a wooden desk, and a black, leather chair. Harry looked beside him, Hermione was there. She looked slightly different though. It was almost as if she was a glitch in a video game. One moment she was her, the next she looked younger, then she would look even younger than that. Not by much either, just about a year's difference, then another year the next moment.

"Her_mio_ne," Harry said, his voice cracking at moments. "What's _going_ on?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "But you're changing ages!"

"You are too!" Harry exclaimed. "Is anybody here?!"

Suddenly there was a black, "poof", and a man was sitting at the desk. He had an odd smile, and a shortly cut, white, goatee. He had the brightest white hair too.

"Hello, Harry Potter." He acknowledged Harry. "Hermione Granger." The same.

"Um… hello, _sir_." Harry said. "What _did_ you do _to_ us?"

"Let me explain, my name is Mallory Croaker, I work for The Ministry of Magic."

"What section?" Hermione asked.

"Department of Mysteries." Mallory said.

"Are _you going _to tell us what's _going on_, or what?" Harry asked, his voice still cracking.

"Well it wouldn't be a mystery then, would it?" He said.

"I guess not," Harry said. "But we keep changing ages, why?"

"It's destiny, Harry." Mallory explained. "It all has to do with destiny."


	7. Chapter 7: End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: PM me, you guys! I'm having trouble writing this story, and I need ideas! How many more chapters do you want? What kind of twists do you want, I got to know!**

They were closely approaching The King's Cross Station. Hermione and Harry were sitting together, Harry's arm over Hermione's shoulder. They were looking at each other, just looking, and that was enough.

"This has been a great year, Harry," Said Hermione. "Because of you."

"I feel the same," Harry said. "But I know I have to go back to the Dursley's."

"They are your guardians, right?"

"Yeah, but they do a lazy job at it," Harry said.

"They don't mistreat you do they?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Harry started.

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright," Harry nodded his head. "They don't treat me right, okay." Harry frowned. "I'm used to it though, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine," Hermione said. "We have to tell somebody!"

"We?" Harry asked. "There is no, 'we', in this. You don't need to be involved, Mione. I'm fine."

"Well, it's just, I really care about you…"

"I know you do Hermione, but I don't need any help with this. I AM FINE!"

Hermione looked suddenly scared, she pushed his arm away, gave a gruff look, then crossed her arms and looked at the mountains passing by. "Just… wanted… to… help…" Hermione said, barely a whisper.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"How do I know for sure?" She asked.

"Because I care about you too, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger!" They were now getting weird stares from everybody near their compartment. Harry was getting ready to tell someone off when, there was a flash of blinding white light, and they were suddenly in a cold, blank, white room.

"It's destiny, Harry." Mallory explained. "It all has to do with destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You were not destined to be with Hermione, no. Not at all." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione shouted, angry.

"It means you were not destined to be, can I be any clearer?" He said.

"What is this about 'destiny'? My 'destiny' is to destroy Lord Voldemort, correct?" Harry asked as Mallory flinched at the mention of a certain name.

"Well defeating You-Know-Who is part of it, yes, but you are destined to be with this girl," Mallory said, pointing to a picture that appeared in mid-air, getting pinned to a magically invisible wall. "Ginny Weasley."

"That's crazy!" Harry exclaimed. "Who in their right mind could imagine THAT happening," (Hehehe.) Harry said.

"Well, that's how destiny works," Mallory said. "Now, Hermione, did you keep your Time Turner?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Do you have it?" He asked, more seriously.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said. "I kept it for fun."

"That _really_ sounds like YOU, Hermione," Harry said, jokingly. She slugged him in the arm.

"Now, you two need to go to the first time you met," Mallory started. "Harry, you need to be late to the station, okay?"

"I guess so, but-"

"Now, Hermione, don't talk to Harry until your at least a quarter of the way there, got it?"

"I guess… but what does this have to do with-"

"Now, Harry, you need to ask Mrs. Weasley how to get to Platform 9 ¾, no exceptions."

"Okay, Mr. Croaker," Harry said. "But how does this have anything to do with-"

"Most importantly, Harry, you NEED to befriend a boy named Ron Weasley."

"No!" Harry almost shouted. "I mean, erm, why not somebody else?"

"Oh, well," Mallory said. "My papers show you could have good outcomes with Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, Ron's fine, but what does this have anything to do with me and-"

"Goodbye!" Mallory shouted. "Your brains will be wiped, so your instructions can only be heard through your inner-subconscious core."

Then they were dropped through the floor, entering their doom, and a sad end to their relationship.

**NOTE: I WILL write more, though with school, it may be awhile before the next chapter is released, please bear with me, once again.**


	8. Chapter 8: Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in it.**

**NOTE: Sorry it's been a while. Had to keep up with school, you know? Now, I know the story's getting quite confusing. I've reread my story and found VERY embarrassing mistakes. (Harry preformed a spell outside of Hogwarts) My grammar and spelling was terrible. Most of all, though, the plot was becoming unbearable. Hopefully, some of my newly acquired writing skills, can save this story! Let's try Yule Ball. Thanks!**

Cedric and Cho were closed to Harry; he looked away from them so she wouldn't have to talk to them. His eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped.

It was Hermione.

But she didn't look like Hermione. Harry couldn't help but stare, mesmerized at how beautiful she was. But, no, the only girl he had ever liked was Cho. Maybe Ginny a little bit, but not enough to care. _Though, Hermione… wow._ Harry thought.

"Harry, you bloke! Stare at Hermione like that? You fancy her all the sudden?" Said Harry's friend, Ron. He looked mad, probably because of his "secret" crush on Hermione. As she was with Viktor, Ron seemed to be getting nerve wrecked. Easily agitated.

"No," Harry said. "Not at all, just admiring the… erm, sewing work of her dress."

Harry looked for Parvati, to keep Ron assured, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ron was giving him a dissatisfied look. "Hello Harry!" Hermione said. Her presence was giving him goose-bumps.

He remembered. _**Tell Hermione you never loved her. You never want to see her again. Tell her those big teeth are the reason you hate her. TELL HER NOW.**_ Harry was remembering a hateful Ron.

_**"No, Hermione," said Harry. "I want to stay here with you."**_

_**"You didn't earlier…" she said.**_

_**"No, I did!" Harry shouted, a little loud. "I love you, Hermione! No matter what happened in my dream!"**_

_**"Harry," Hermione said. "You really do?"**_

Harry remembered a Hogsmeade trip with Hermione… one that never existed.

_**"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I didn't think you were really coming!"**_

_**"I only came to see you." He whispered. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Ginny with a sad look on her face. Harry knew she liked him, that's why Harry asked Hermione to go in to another room before he pulled her into a big kiss.**_

Harry remembered he and Hermione… dating? _No that can't be right! She's just looking nice tonight, that's all._ Harry thought.

"Uhm.. Hello? Harry?" Hermione said.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Harry began. "Can I talk to you, alone, for a second?"

"Oh.. Well I'm supposed to be meeting Viktor. And there he is! Sorry Harry, I'll talk to you later." Hermione started walking off toward Viktor. Leaving Harry with one thought.

_Do I like Hermione?_


	9. Chapter 9: Department of Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

Harry stepped forward. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D.**

**Dark Lord**

**And (?) Harry Potter**

Harry stared at it.

"And look," Ron said. "Here's another one!" He pointed at another glass ball, with the date of Harry's eleventh birthday written in the same place as the previous one. But, this text below said:

**J.K.R. to L.J.E.(P)**

**All Muggles**

**And Harry Potter**

"Harry, I don't think you should touch them," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"They've got my name on, they have to do with me." Harry said. Feeling reckless he grabbed both quickly. "See, it's fine."

And then, right from behind them, a drawling voice said, "Very good Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give them both to me."

The shock surprised Harry so much, he dropped one of the balls. The second one. A man's voice rang out from the broken glass, and a mid-aged man with a brown beard, and very big ears, rose from nowhere.

_Darkness will approach faster than thought… when the first born Potter rises from his years, magic not foretold will cause death of all weak… with no magic to defend all whom die, by one who defeats himself, one reality, one of a wive of Quidditch, must survive, while others descend._

"You buffoon!" Cried out Lucius Malfoy. "Bellatrix, check which prophecy that was!" Bellatrix Lestrange slithered over to the broken glass.

"Different one, then what we need," She gave a grim smile to Harry. "Now hand it over, dear…"

Harry was sucked through what seemed an invisible tube. There was a flash of blinding white light, and he was suddenly in a cold, blank, white room. The only object there was a wooden desk, and a black, leather chair. Harry looked beside him, Hermione was there. She looked slightly different though. It was almost as if she was a glitch in a video game. One moment she was her, the next she looked younger, then she would look even younger than that. Not by much either, just about a year's difference, then another year the next moment.

Mallory appeared in front of them. "You were doing so well," He said. "Would it be simpler to erase you from existence? No.. no.. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't have been defeated… what must we do with you?"

"Wha- Wait… Croaker! I remember now, you made us relive our four years completely differently then what we should have! You… you make me sick!" Harry was shouting now. "Me and Hermione are meant for each other! You can't decide our destiny, our future is whatever we make it!"

Mallory laughed. "Yes, yes, well your prophecy says otherwise,"

"Oh yeah, that whole, _when the first born Potter rises from his years, magic not foretold will cause death of all weak_, stuff?" said Harry. "Well I'm telling you write now, I would never kill anybody. Especially with Hermione around."

Mallory laughed again, almost eerily, "_One reality, one of a wive of Quidditch, must survive, while others descend_, you had that chance Harry, but we may now have to find another way. You don't seem to be taking the memory-defying potion very well. You already began to remember things in a mere four years." Mallory held up a small metal machine and placed it on his desk. He pulled two wires from it and tried to attatch the wires to Harry and Hermione's wands.

"Diffendo!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the machine. Just as he hoped, the box magically opened up, wires and knobs and other components spilling out. Harry grabbed Hermione. "You're the best with spells! Do something!" He said, ducking from a dash of red light. Hermione brought up her wand.

"Obliviate!"

Hermione was hit with a green flash and she collapsed to the ground. More green flashes were appearing near Harry. Hermione was hit nearly three times. Harry shouted, "Expelliarmous!" And he hit Mallory with the spell. "Stupefy!" He shouted again, dodging an Unforgiveable. "Dissendium!" The creases of a door appeared on the back side of the room. Harry grabbed Hermione and slung her arms around him, to make her easier to carry. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're a pretty boy," She said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Harry didn't see any type of door handle whatsoever, so he tried to push it, it wouldn't budge. Another green light flashed on Hermione, and looking back, Harry saw that Croaker had fell upon his wand when he was stunned, and he had nonverbally sent another "Obliviate" at Hermione.

"Alohomora!" Said Harry, knowing it was a long shot. But the door opened, and he found himself in a crowded cupboard. A familiar cupboard. He shut the door to the white room, and opened it again. He was at The Dursley's.


	10. Chapter 10: Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

Harry shook his head, confused. He tried to shut the door and open it again, but it wouldn't change. He was stuck with the Dursley's household. "Oh, come on, anywhere but here!" The door wouldn't budge. Harry heard his Uncle Vernon scream, then an enveloped fluttered by. And another. And another.

"Letter's for me?" Hermione said over Harry's shoulder, sounding partially drunk, and partially like a toddler. "I get letters, lots of letters."

There was now envelopes flying around in every direction. Harry shut the door, and the screaming from Uncle Vernon suddenly stopped. Curiously, he opened the door again, but now he was in a completely different place.

"Harry - Yer a wizard," Hagrid said. There was a silence inside the hut Harry and Hermione just entered. Only the sea, the whistling wind, and Hermione's high-pitched giggling, could be heard.

"I'm a what?" gasped Harry. But not our Harry, he was staring dumbstruck, a few feet away. He was becoming so confused, he couldn't stand it. So he tried to go back into the cupboard. But all that could be found was the outside of this small hut.

"No, no…" Harry said, trying to go somewhere else. "No, no, no!" He shouted. He could hear the clicks of wizard's apparating behind him. He knew he was underage, but he had to get away. He tried to relate his mind to what he felt as he traveled in Floo Powder, and he started tingling. He said to himself over and over in his head, _Apparate to Hogwarts, Apparate to Hogwarts, Apparate to Hogwarts_. Then suddenly, he felt the same sensation as earlier, almost as if he was being stretched through a tiny tube.

" I knows this plaaaace…." Whispered Hermione, as they found themselves in the D.A. room.

As Harry knew, whatever he wished the room to be, it would become, he thought to himself, _We need a place to rest… somewhere to help Hermione_. The room started spinning, and they suddenly found themselves in a "Hospital-Looking" bedroom. Harry laid her down on the bed, and looked around for something to help him solve her memory loss. All he found was weapons and a book.

"Muggle weapons?" Harry said, and he picked up the book, and read the title out loud. "Muggle Methods of Common Torture," Harry looked shocked. "I can't just beat it out of her… what do I do?"

"I think I may be able to answer that," said a familiar voice. Dumbledore walket over to Hermione's bedside.

She giggled, "You're old!"

"Yes," He said. "Very much so." Dumbledore looked over to Harry. "There is one particular way to cure the Memory Charm, that is unknown to the common wizard."

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Memoria Reparicio," Dumbledore said calmly, lifting his wand in slow, rhythmic, motions. "Reversio!" He shouted and pointed the wand at her forehead. She blinked a few times, then looked to Harry.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore? I had the strangest dream, and-"

"That was no dream, Hermione," Harry said. "Now, Professor, what is going on? We keep going back and forth to different places. It's very irritating!"

"The Ministry has conducted a very powerful charm, and I'm afraid that any door you pass through, will go to a different random time in your life," He said.

"But, why, sir?" Harry asked. "Why won't they let me go? I've spent years enduring a love for someone, I'd hardly thought twice about, before… why?"

"The Ministry of Magic can be very… confusing," Dumbledore said. "They have methods of tracking down people, that can be very… might I say, irritating."

"What was Croaker's problem? Why was he talking about a… he said a "Prophecy" was made for me, what does he mean?"

"Well, Harry, about six years ago, there was a prophecy made by an undisclosed Seer, to a Muggle-Born wizard, involving you. That is all the information they could give out about that particular Prophecy," said Dumbledore.

"But what about the other one?" Harry said. "The one concerning Voldemort."

"That is a story for a different time, Harry, I have to leave quickly now," Dumbledore said. "But, let us not forget, lives are now saved, because of your actions." He smiled. "Tell Sirius, I said hello." Then he apparated away.


	11. Chapter 11: Who's Croaker?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

"Harry! What is going on?" Hermione asked a zoned out Harry.

"What?"

"I said what is going on? Dumbledore just… and he said…"

Harry was confused as well. What did Dumbledore mean by, lives were saved, why did he mention Sirius. Then there was the fact that any door Harry opened would be charmed to send him to a random place and time. Of course Harry had also Apparated, which is illegal until you are a certain age. But, Dumbledore seemed so calm.

"Harry?!" Hermione shouted.

"Umm… I'm really not too sure, Hermione," Harry said. "But, at least we're together now." He flung his arms around Hermione embracing her an a huge hug. He made himself closer and closer to her, then pulled her into a kiss. She immediately pushed him away.

"Harry!" She screamed. "What the bloody heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Erm… well I thought we could start where we left off… and-" Harry was cut off, by Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "I thought you fancied Cho? Why have you, a sudden interest in me? Is that just how you are, now?" She seemed very frustrated. Almost mad.

"But, before Croaker changed our lives, before-"

"I still don't get anything you're saying," She said. "Who's Croaker?"

"The man with the Department of Mysteries!" Harry explained. "He made us relive our first four years, totally different then we were supposed to. We loved each other, Mione, don't you remember? Even a little bit?"

"No I don't Harry, I haven't the vaguest idea of what you're talking about," Hermione said. "I don't really like you like that, Harry, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry, Harry. To be truthful, I kind of fancied Ron a bit."

"Hermione, don't you remember?"

"I told you Harry, I don't remember anything between us!" Hermione sincerely sounded confused. But, Harry sprung up an idea.

"Do you have any spare parchment, and a quill?" Harry asked.

"Umm… I could conjure one, but why are you-"

"No time to explain, just please get me some, quick!"

Hermione raise her wand in the air, "_Papyrum Fermeca Ploma!_" A light colored stream came out of the wand in a ribbon-like motion. A piece of paper and a quill was conjured quickly in the air. Harry grabbed them, and wrote very fast words on the paper:

Dumbledore, please find a way to get me and Hermione to your Pensieve. Any way is fine, just please help us as soon as possible.

- Harry

Harry looked around for a minute, before finding just who he needed, Hedwig. "Alright girl, get this to Dumbledore as fast as you can." The owl took off immediately, letter in claw. "Hermione, before you woke up here, what is the last thing you can remember?"

"Umm… I think they called it a 'Prophecy'," Hermione said. "I remember hearing that."

"Nothing about a white room? Nothing at all?"

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"Just fine Hermione, but I'm being serious, do you remember a white room?" He asked.

"Well… I do faintly remember a flash of green light, I figured it was freight from the Death Eaters. Being the main one's who use 'The Killing Curse'."

"No, that was real Hermione, you were shot with Obliviate, nearly 7 times," Harry said.

Another flash was seen, and finally he got a response. He was in Dumbledore's Office.


	12. Chapter 12: The Pensieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**NOTE: Reviews, reviews, reviews! I love getting them, so if you wouldn't mind taking a second or two, that would be great!**

"Ah, yes Harry," Dumbledore said. "You wish to use my Pensieve?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I need to show Hermione something."

"Harry, I'm still kind of dazed," Hermione spoke up. "I don't know about this…"

"It's okay, just watch," Harry did as he had seen Dumbledore and Severus Snape do before. He drug his wand, very slowly, out from his forehead, extracting a thin, string-like memory. He placed it into the Pensieve, and told Hermione, "Put your head in there."

"Harry, I-"

"Please, Mione, just do it," He said. "Please."

"Oh, alright!" Hermione said, before dunking her head in the Pensieve. Harry did the same.

They were in Croaker's room. They were in the cold, blank, white room. The only object there was a wooden desk, and a black, leather chair. And of course, there was another Harry and Hermione, standing a little ways in front of them. Suddenly there was a black, "poof", and a man was sitting at the desk. The brightest white hair, with an odd smile, and a shortly cut, white, goatee. He spoke, "Hello, Harry Potter." He acknowledged the Harry in front of them. "Hermione Granger." The same, showing no signs of seeing the other Harry and Hermione a few feet behind them.

"Harry," Said Hermione, _our_ Hermione. "What is going on?"

"This is my memory," He explained. "Watch." And a conversation was started in front of them.

"Um… hello, _sir_." Harry said. "What _did_ you do _to_ us?"

"Let me explain, my name is Mallory Croaker, I work for The Ministry of Magic."

"What section?" Hermione asked.

"Department of Mysteries." Mallory said.

"Are _you going _to tell us what's _going on_, or what?" Harry asked, his voice still cracking.

"Well it wouldn't be a mystery then, would it?" He said.

"I guess not," Harry said. "But we keep changing ages, why?"

"It's destiny, Harry." Mallory explained. "It all has to do with destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You were not destined to be with Hermione, no. Not at all." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione shouted, angry.

"It means you were not destined to be, can I be any clearer?" He said.

"What is this about 'destiny'? My 'destiny' is to destroy Lord Voldemort, correct?" Harry asked as Mallory flinched at the mention of a certain name.

"Well defeating You-Know-Who is part of it, yes, but you are destined to be with this girl," Mallory said, pointing to a picture that appeared in mid-air, getting pinned to a magically invisible wall. "Ginny Weasley."

"That's crazy!" Harry exclaimed. "Who in their right mind could imagine THAT happening."

Finally _our_ Harry and Hermione spoke again. "Who is he, to tell you your destiny?" Hermione spoke. "You just met him, he shouldn't be saying anything about you!"

"Well, he is from the Ministry," Harry said. "You know how they can get."

"True," said Hermione.

"Let's go." Dumbledore said, as they suddenly realized he had been behind them the entire time. Then they were blasted back up and out of the memory.

"Um, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry,"

"Can you please explain a bit?"

"Oh yes, you must be very confused," Dumbledore said. "It had seemed to me, as if he had struck you two at your three most powerful moments together. By taking you away from them as soon as they were about to get… let us say, 'stronger', he was able to erase some of your more romantic feelings."

"Romantic?" Hermione asked. "Me and Harry?"

Harry took back the memory, and quickly replaced it with one of him and Hermione's date in Hogsmeade. "Go ahead, get back in there, this might explain a bit to you," said Harry.

"Okay," And she stuck her head in the Pensieve.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry started. "Can you explain the Prophecy. What does that relate with Ginny Weasley."

"I told you before, Harry, I can only guess," He said. "But the way I see it, the prophecy says that any reality other than the one with Ginny will be a disaster."

"But, who decides that but me? They can't decide life, based on a prediction!"

"You are absolutely correct Harry. The only person who can decide our destiny is…"

"Ourselves," Harry said.

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "Your future is whatever you make it, so make it a good one."

"I will, Professor, I will."

Hermione came tumbling back out of the Pensieve. "Oh, Harry! I remember now, I really do!" She came up to Harry and got ready to give him a great big-

"Um… Hermione," Harry said, pointing over her shoulder, at Dumbledore.

"Let me go break that door charm, and you'll be right out of here," he said, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**NOTE: Thanks for all who stuck with me, this entire time!**

Far away, in a distant place, Mallory Croaker stepped in a dark shadowy building. "My lord," He pleaded. "I have failed miserably, make what you wish of me, just please spare me of death."

"I do not wish to please, those who disappoint me…" Said a cold, cruel, voice.

"My lord, I stand here, a humble servant, and I beg of you-"

"You are not a servant, you are a disgrace!" The voice shouted. "You deserve what you will get."

"I tried my hardest, my lord," Mallory spoke softly, crying.

"Crucio!"

He screamed.

"Crucio!" There was a cackle of laughter.

"Please my lord!" Mallory cried. "Please!"

"Is Croaker, going to croak?"

"Please, no!"

"Crucio!" The cruel man began to step closer to Mallory Croaker. He jerked out his arm. "Foolish of me, to give _you _such an honor," He spat out. He pulled back Croaker's sleeve, and brought his own wand out, pressing it against the mark.

Many apparating men and women were brought close to the building.

"Lucius," The cruel man said. "Please end this for me, I have some business to do…"

"Yes, my lord," Lucius Malfoy said, as the cruel man walked outside. The man heard a shout, "Avada Kedavra!" Then the screaming of Croaker ceased.

"Another fail, once again," Voldemort said. "Morsmordre!" He shouted, pointing his wand to the sky.

**THE END**


End file.
